1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for supporting and guiding a fishing hook and bait and for luring fish, particularly during trolling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outrigging attachments and trolling floats are used in fishing so that multiple lines can be used during trolling without the lines becoming tangled. Outriggers may also be used so that one or more lines can be maintained offset with respect to the towing vessel to increase the surface area being fished, eliminate the need for tending the fishing line at all times and to the space the various fishing lines from the boat's wake and any prop turbulence. Thus, such devices ensure the lines will be maintained in a desired spaced relation from the boat and one another. To be advantageous, guiding devices of this type must remain at a steady, level course in relation to the boat towing the same, must be light weight and must be configured to minimize tension and drag on the fishing line to which it is attached.